logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Boushenheiser
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Tesco! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Väsk (Talk) 20:19, October 28, 2011 Re: Next I removed that image because it looked like a fake logo made in Paint. The letters were too close together and it wasn't anti-aliased. Even if they had a previous logo similar to that, that image simply wasn't acceptable. And by the way, you messed up my talk page, I had to perform a rollback. How on Earth did you manage that? Great job! You have been doing great with UK pages at the moment. Keep it up!!MrLogos (talk) 17:35, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. Boushenheiser (talk) 17:36, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Missing logos If a logo is missing for a certain period (for example, your edit on Emmerdale), put in the year header as usual then underneath type this: or if the logo is current: and if it hasn't launched yet: . And if it's a variant logo that is absent, type: . Thanks. :I forgot to put in the 2005 logo. That's why it wasn't there. ITV 2005/2006 Chalk that one up to a misguided good faith edit back in August by Aidepogol. I guess you didn't notice that when the note about ITV4 was put back in. :I was referring to the date you changed - it had been correct until an erroneous good faith edit three months ago. By good faith, I mean that it wasn't vandalism, just an ignorant editor. ITV plc I deleted the pre-1989 stuff from ITV plc because it's duplicated. Consider the ITV plc page to cover the current entity, and the ITV Network Centre, which didn't exist until 1989. ITV the company and ITV the channel aren't the same thing, the channel is 34 years older. Before 1989, regions scheduled their own shows, after that, they started standardising their schedules and merging into each other, culminating in the formation of ITV plc in 2004. Keep editing I see you have been inactive for a while. Please keep editing - I really valued your contribution.MrLogos (talk) 18:21, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. I will. Boushenheiser (talk) 19:31, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Logo sizes Actually you don't need to do anything extra to make the logos appear bigger when they are clicked on, you just go into source mode and set the size of logo you want to see on the main page (e.g 200px, 250px etc) and then if the original logo was bigger than this size, when you click on the logo, it shows how big it was originally do you do not need to do anything special to achieve this. Great work on Casualty by the way.MrLogos (talk) 07:29, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, that sounds really helpful. Boushenheiser (talk) 16:46, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:BBC One 2006 logo My bad sorry, it's unusual since it didn't show up on the SVG editor, it sometimes happens when a font is not changed from object to path, sorry. :) -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 23:51, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :No worries. Boushenheiser (talk) 23:56, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Lynx Hi, I'm That's. I've just come to tell you that you need to put "present" instead of "now" in Lynx. It is important that you put "present" instead of "now" because 3/4 of the articles have this, which is correct. Thanks, That's... (talk) 16:26, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Galleries The code you need is this: ' filename|description filename2|description ' The File: prefix isn't needed, nor is a width. :Thank you. That might prove useful at some point. Boushenheiser (talk) 16:13, July 20, 2013 (UTC)